Farmers and packagers use a lot of different methods to hold and label produce that is sold in a bunch, such as kale, carrots, greens, asparagus and other produce. For example, some packagers use wire coated or wrapped by paper to hold the bunch together. Other packagers use rubber bands. Finally, some farmers and packagers use a label band that wraps around and holds the produce.
As mentioned, many farmers and packagers use wire or paper-coated wire to bunch or gather produce. They are wrapped around the bunches of produce and then a label needs to be applied to provide information about the produce and presumably a bar code or price. Labels may be inserted onto the wire in a couple of different ways. The first method of putting a label on the wire holder is to slip the label onto the wire before the wire is secured. In this instance, the label needs to be produced with a hole or loop where the wire can be passed through. The label will move around on the wire and can become tangled or can be ripped off of the wire holder.
In some embodiments, the paper or plastic-coated wire 110 has a label 120 attached to the plastic or paper coating 130, before it is cured, as shown in Prior Art FIG. 1. In these embodiments, it is very easy for the label 220 to become dislodged or ripped off of the wire holder 210, especially if the goods (not shown) get wet—as they might at a produce stand or grocery store where fresh produce is routinely sprayed with water or put on ice, as shown in Prior Art FIG. 2.
It would be desirable to have a labeling and bundling system wherein the first point, the second point and the bunching component are all adhered together, so that water cannot get into the loop. A design like this is not present in any of the conventional systems or products. As a matter of fact, Lowe et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,495) specifically shows only points of adhesive, and states that the bunching component doesn't even need to be adhered with the label. Vaughan (US Publication 2006/0086028) doesn't require that the bunching component (elastic band) be adhered with the label. Oliverez (US Publication 2012/0198738) clearly states that the second section—the section that goes around and is in contact with the wire—“exhibits no adhesive properties on either planar surface”, which means that it does not contemplate a fully waterproof closed seal between the first point, the second point and the bunching component.
To this end, it would be desirable to produce a combination labeling and bundling assembly that is fully waterproof and sealed or can hold up to spray watering, where the label does not slide around, where the assembly can suitably bundle and hold bunched produce, and where the assembly is quick and easy to apply.